


If Those Walls Could Moan...

by VagabondSong1991



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondSong1991/pseuds/VagabondSong1991
Summary: John Seed has an.....interesting confession to make to the Deputy.
Relationships: John Seed/Cooper McCoy, John Seed/Original Character(s), John Seed/Original Male Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	If Those Walls Could Moan...

Deputy Cooper McCoy struggled to consciousness through a Bliss-induced fog, to find the ground moving beneath him. No, not the ground. He was in a vehicle. He opened his eyes but could see nothing as his captors had put a sack over his head. His wrists were tightly bound in front of him. Cooper moved his leg experimentally and found his feet were free.

“Hey he’s awake,” said a gruff voice above him.

“What the hell? I must have put five Bliss bullets into him,” a different voice, a woman’s, responded, “should I hit him again do you think?”

“Nah, we’re almost there.”

The vehicle took a sharp turn and Cooper rolled sideways, slamming painfully into someone’s legs with a grunt. The person pushed him back with their foot and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs for good measure.The vehicle must have turned on to a rougher road because Cooper could feel each bump and rut they went over, before they finally slowed to a stop and the engine shut off. There were voices outside, then Cooper heard the creak of doors opening. 

“Alright, come on you,” said the male voice. Someone took hold of Cooper under the armpits and yanked him up into a sitting position, then started to drag him along the vehicle floor. Cooper went limp to make himself as difficult to carry as possible. The man was panting by the time he rolled Cooper out of the vehicle. Cooper hit the ground hard and his breath went out of him. Someone kicked him again.

“Get up,” said a third, different voice. How many cultists was he dealing with here? Cooper figured probably at least four or five, but there was no telling how many more were waiting at this location. He pushed himself up on his knees, then got to his feet, still feeling a little shaky. 

“Come on,” the third person said and grabbed his upper arm, but Cooper was ready for him. He jerked his arm away and elbowed the man sharply in the stomach, then turned as the man let go of him and swung his bound hands in the cultist’s general direction, and felt them smack hard against the side of his head. Someone else hooked their arm around Cooper’s neck from behind. Cooper immediately fell on his back, crushing the cultist beneath him. She cursed and let go. Cooper rolled and scrambled up, fingers scrabbling at the sack on his head. A heavy blow to his face knocked him down again, his head reeling. They hit him again before he could get back up and then he was curled up on the ground attempting to protect his head as the cultists rained kick after kick on him. 

“Stop!” a familiar voice shouted and the cultists immediately ceased. “I thought I told you not to hurt him.”

“Sorry, Brother John but he tried to escape…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” snapped the voice that Cooper now recognized as John Seed’s, “get him inside.”

The cultists once again hauled Cooper to his feet but this time he didn’t resist as they walked him forward, partly because he was feeling distinctly beat up, but mostly because he was curious. Usually when John Seed captured him, he called him up on the radio first and taunted him. This capture party had ambushed him out of nowhere. Cooper tripped as the cultists half dragged him up a short flight of stairs and he felt warmth and heard the crackling of a fire as they entered a building. Finally the cultists pushed him into a seat. A very comfortable seat. It felt like a cushy leather couch. What the hell was going on? 

“Now go,” John Seed said, “I want no one present for the Deputy’s confession. In fact….none of you are to come near the house at all tonight, stay on the perimeter.”

“Sir….” one of the cultists started.

“Don’t worry, I have my radio here if I need help. Go.”

Cooper heard the sound of several heavy boots tramping across wood flooring then a door closing, and the click of a lock.

“Aah,” John Seed sighed, dramatically, “alone at last, Deputy.”

He swept the sack off Cooper’s head. Cooper blinked and looked around. He was indeed sitting on a black leather couch inside a sumptuous country home, which he supposed must be Seed Ranch. He had only seen the outside of it before. There was an intricate chandelier crafted from antlers hanging just above him, but it was currently switched off. A fire blazed in a stone fireplace in the middle of the large room, and this and several candles placed all around on tables and shelves were all that lit the space. Bookshelves lined the walls, and Cooper could see some taxidermied animals lurking in the corners. A lacquered coffee table sat on a bearskin rug just in front of Cooper. 

“Now,” John said from just behind the couch, making Cooper jump, “I hope you know why you’re here.”

“Uuh to confess I guess,” Cooper said, “you know that ain’t gonna happen.”

“For a...form of confession, yes,” John said with a light laugh. He ran a hand almost gently through Cooper’s blond curls, then gripped them tightly and bent Cooper’s head back uncomfortably so that Cooper was forced to look at him. 

“Tsk,” he tutted, examining Cooper’s face, “I told them not to rough you up too much, now look at you.” Cooper was startled when John brushed his thumb across a cut on Cooper’s cheek, trailing it down to his bleeding bottom lip. “Hmm, but you know,  _ you actually look better when you’re all marked up like this.” _

Cooper tried to jerk his head away but John’s grip was tight.

“What the hell are you doing, Seed?” he growled. 

“Oh, don’t play coy, Deputy,” John said. He leaned down next to Cooper’s ear, his beard tickling the Deputy’s neck, “I know how much you want me.”

He released Cooper’s head and strode around the couch, keeping the coffee table between them. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt rather than his customary blue, no vest, and the tightest black jeans Cooper had seen on him yet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cooper mumbled, but a blush crept into his cheeks because he  _ did _ know what John was talking about. Ever since those blue eyes had caught his in Joseph’s church on that fateful night, Cooper hadn’t been able to get John out of his head. Every time John called him on the radio, that sneering voice sent a thrill through Cooper’s body, causing him to ache with longing. And every previous time John had captured him, Cooper couldn’t keep his eyes from roving all over John’s slim body as he swanned around making speeches, imagining how it would feel to pin John down…

John was smirking at him, as if he could read Cooper’s thoughts. 

“Wine?” he asked, without waiting for an answer he sauntered over to a cabinet to Cooper’s right and returned with two glasses, a bottle and a corkscrew. 

“Alright, so maybe I’m attracted to you, so what?” Cooper said, watching John grip the bottle with one tattooed hand, working the corkscrew with the other. “I’m supposed to confess to Lust or something? I told you that ain’t happening.”

“Actually,” John said, pulling the cork from the bottle with a loud pop, “I have something I want to confess to you.”

“Oh?”

Cooper raised his eyebrows in surprise. John filled both glasses with wine, took one, drained it in one gulp then refilled it. He circled the table and sat down on it, carefully moving the bottle and second glass out of the way. He was well within kicking reach but Cooper didn’t move. John fiddled with the stem of his wine glass, staring hard at Cooper. 

“Ever since….” he started then paused, heaved a sigh and took a sip of wine. “Ever since the church, when you came to arrest Joseph….I...have been thinking about you. As an enemy yes, and a sinner that must be cleansed yes, but....it’s more than that. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t take this anymore.”

He set his wine glass down, leaned forward and put a hand on Cooper’s thigh. “I need you.”

“Need me for what?” Cooper asked innocently, he knew, but he wanted to hear John say it.

“I need you to fuck me.”

John slid his hand further up Cooper’s leg as he said this. His eyes locked on Cooper’s, full of desire and just a little bit of apprehension and Cooper couldn’t suppress the excitement that coursed through him. This was not a good idea. This was a terrible idea. The sensible thing to do would be to agree, get John to set him free, then knock John out and steal his bunker key. Cooper’s eyes strayed to the key as he let John’s words hang in the silence for a few minutes, but found his gaze lingering on John’s collarbones and chest instead. With the Herald this close, Cooper could see how fast John’s heart was pounding.

“Hell, John, you don’t beat around the bush do you?” Cooper chuckled finally.

John laughed. It was the first genuine, non-creepy laugh Cooper had ever heard from him and it only made him that much more attractive. Cooper’s stomach fluttered and he felt heat coiling inside him.

“So...we just, what, have a truce for the night? And….?” he asked. 

“Yes, exactly,” John breathed excitedly, “I just, I can’t keep going on like this without….without…”

“Without knowing how I’d feel inside you?” Cooper said with a smirk. This broke the last of John’s restraint. He lurched forward, grasped Cooper’s face in both hands and kissed him. His lips were softer than Cooper expected, and he could taste the tartness of the wine on John’s tongue as he all but forced it into Cooper’s mouth. He slid off the table and straddled the deputy on the couch. The scent of expensive cologne and beard oil filled Cooper’s nose and his misgivings steadily fell away as his body responded automatically to John’s touch. He raised his hands to place them around John’s waist, but they were still zip-tied together.

He pushed John away and he looked so crestfallen that Cooper had to hold back a laugh.

“Did you want me tied up...or…?” he said, showing John his bound wrists. 

“Oh...no, I suppose not, er, hold on.” John dug a small knife from his pocket and flicked it open, then paused, the blade hovering above the ties. He looked up into Cooper’s eyes, searching them. Cooper put on his most innocent smile, and John’s lust won over his hesitation. He cut the zip ties and let them and his knife fall to the floor. As soon as his hands were free, Cooper grabbed John by his shirt and stood up. Hauling John up off his feet, he spun around, and slammed John down on the couch. John barely had time to look scared before Cooper was on top of him, hands going to John’s throat, fully intending to choke him into unconsciousness. Instead, he found himself pressing his lips against John’s, the smaller man’s body relaxing underneath him as John breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. The last of his doubts fled as John ground his hips up against him, and Cooper knew he was lost.

Thinking he was probably crushing him, Cooper sat up and pulled John into his lap so that John was straddling him again.

Cooper’s hands moved over John’s body wanting to feel every part of him as their lips stayed locked together, and John’s hands went to Cooper’s chest. Finally, Cooper broke away for air. He shook his head with a sigh. 

“Dammit, John,” he chuckled, “I guess we’re really doing this.”

John grinned. He hopped off of Cooper and hurried over to the same cabinet he had taken the wine from. Cooper took the opportunity to pull his t shirt off over his head and throw it somewhere behind him. John returned holding a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms, and sucked in his breath as he drank in the sight of Cooper’s bare muscled chest in the firelight. He tossed the lube and condoms onto the couch next to them, kicked his boots off and swung his legs back over Cooper’s. John traced his hands lightly over Cooper’s pecs, then he leaned in and licked up from Cooper’s collarbone to just below his ear, grazing the sensitive skin there with his teeth. 

Cooper couldn’t help the small groan that escaped him as John sucked at his neck and he felt a tingling warmth flood his body. John swiped a hand through Cooper’s curly blond chest hair, following the trail of hair downward until he was rubbing Cooper through his jeans. Cooper closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving in totally to the sensations that danced through his veins as his cock gradually grew harder under John’s touch. His hands went to John’s thighs as John returned to Cooper’s mouth, nibbling at his cut lower lip.

“Mmpff” Cooper protested.

“Sorry,” John whispered. He licked Cooper’s lip gently in apology.

“I’ll live.”

Cooper pushed his tongue into John’s mouth this time and slipped his hands inside John’s half open shirt, running them all over the scarred and tattooed skin. John rocked his hips into Cooper’s, and Cooper could feel his erection straining against his tight jeans. John was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to undo them without looking. 

“Here,” said Cooper. He curled his hands in the soft fabric and tore the shirt open, tugging it roughly off John’s arms. Cooper turned his attention to John’s belt buckle while John wiggled the rest of the way out of his shirt. 

“How ‘bout you go ahead and get these off too,” Cooper said as he undid John’s belt. 

John’s breath hitched with excitement and he stood up, peeling his pants and underwear off together and kicking them aside. He straddled Cooper again, pressing his cock into Cooper’s abdomen. Cooper rubbed both hands down John’s back and gripped his ass pushing him up. He reached for the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand, not minding the mess. John moaned aloud when Cooper’s slick hand wrapped around his cock, and wound his hands into Cooper’s hair. Cooper pumped his hand up and down a couple of times before moving on, sliding his hand underneath John, along his taint and inserting one finger inside him. 

John started and gasped, so Cooper paused for a second.

“Alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” John replied, “I’m fine, don’t stop.”

“Well then hold still.”

Cooper wrapped his free arm all the way around John’s waist and held him tight so he couldn’t move as Cooper put a second finger in and started to move them in and out, gently at first then harder as John whimpered. He was very tight, so Cooper took his time stretching him out with his fingers, his face pressed against John’s chest, listening to his heart pounding, breathing in the smell of his sweat and cologne. Lost in the feeling of John’s body, Cooper wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he had three fingers inside John before John tapped at his arm.

“Come on,” John said, “I’m ready.”

Cooper was definitely ready so he let John go, puzzled when John stood up and pushed the table away. 

“Couch isn’t wide enough,” John explained in response to Cooper’s expression, “now hurry up.”

“You just want to fuck on the bearskin rug, don’t you?” Cooper teased as he unbuckled his belt.

“Maybe I do, so what?” John said with a grin, “and I said hurry up.”

He knelt down on the rug, watching Cooper hungrily as the deputy pulled off his jeans and boxers. When Cooper went to roll on a condom, John got on his hands and knees, bracing himself. Cooper knelt behind him and put his hands on his hips, letting his cock brush against John’s ass as he leaned over his back.

“Turn over,” he breathed into John’s ear, “on your back.”

John grinned as he obeyed, turning around and settling himself on his back, bending his legs up as Cooper positioned himself between them. Not wanting to hurt him he poured a good amount of lube out on John before guiding the head of his penis to John’s asshole and pressing on it gently. He bent forward and pushed in slowly as John gasped and whimpered. Cooper eased himself further in inch by inch, reveling in the tightness and heat of John and how good it felt to be inside the herald. He backed out just a little before sliding back in, starting a slow, steady rhythm, resisting the urge to thrust all the way in. After a minute or two of this, John made a frustrated noise.

“Harder,” said John.

“Nah, I’ll hurt you”

“I want you to.”

“I know that’s what you think you want but—“

“I’m not made of glass, Deputy!” John snapped, “and I’m telling you I--”

His words cut off in a gasp as Cooper pushed into him up to the hilt.

“What was that, John?” Cooper said.

John could only respond with a high pitched whine. Cooper pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in. Hard.

“Like that?”

“Yes,” John managed to pant, “yes, just like that. Please.”

Cooper bent John’s knees up to his chest, and braced himself with one hand on the rug, one hand holding onto the back of John’s neck. He was pumping steadily into John now, still trying to control his speed with John’s ass clenching tightly around his cock.

“Holy... fuck, John,” Cooper breathed, “you feel...so...good.”

John made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. He held onto Cooper’s shoulders as he rocked with his movements, rolling his head back and closing his eyes as he started to lose control. 

Waves of pleasure were building up in Cooper’s groin, when John suddenly arched his back and gripped Cooper’s arms painfully. 

“Oh god, oh  _ Cooper,”  _ John cried out as he came, his semen spilling all over his belly. 

The sound of John moaning his name was enough to send Cooper over the edge too, and he finished after a few more thrusts, pushing in as deep as he could as his orgasm washed over him. He buried his face in John’s neck, staying inside him for a few more minutes, then he kissed John, pulled out, and rolled off of him. John straightened his trembling legs out and they both laid there on the rug, breathing hard. Cooper took the condom off carefully and tossed it into the dying fire. 

“Cooper?” John said after a while, “could you...I mean, would you...stay?”

Cooper propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at John, whose face was flushed, eyes wide and hopeful. Cooper reached out and smoothed a loose strand of hair off of John’s sweaty forehead.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll stay for a bit,” he said, and John smiled. Cooper was exhausted after all, and now that the adrenaline and endorphins were wearing off, he was starting to feel the pain from the cultists’ beating. He winced as he sat up, examining a particularly vivid bruise on his side. John sat up too, watching him. 

“I’m...sorry,” he said, and he really did look sincere. 

“Next time just call me ok?” Cooper grunted.

“Next time?”

“Yeah, John,” Cooper chuckled as he pulled John toward him for another kiss, “next time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Deputy Cooper McCoy is my original deputy character. This is a separate AU from his main storyline. Basically it's John Seed/Cooper Enemies to Lovers Speedrun.
> 
> Based off of a smut prompt on tumblr from a list by palettes-and-prompts. "You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up." Although I changed the wording a little.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
